Beautiful
by DisneyNeedsSomeR
Summary: Miley doesn't think she's beautiful, but Mikayla needs her to know otherwise. Mikiley. Lemon. Slight Smut. Oneshot.


Popstar phenom Mikayla was sitting on her white leather couch in her spacious three bedroom apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Miley. Who is of course secretly Hannah Montana at times. Now, if someone would be asked about Mikayla one would probably say she's the ultimate bitch, or the snobby, materialistic popstar but what other people didn't know was that she had a caring side to her otherwise bitchy facade, and no one knew that better than the love of her life, Miley. So, the popstar shut the television screen in front of her and strutted to their bedroom and into Miley's gigantic, over sized wardrobe where her girlfriend of almost four years was picking out a dress to wear to the awards show tomorrow.

"What you doing babe?" The dark haired lady asks her brunette lover.

"Picking out an outfit for tomorrow. Hannah has to look beautiful tomorrow." Her bubbly girlfriend exclaimed from the pile of dresses in front of her.

Mikayla laughed from her spot by the door. She was amused at how her girlfriend didn't think she was beautiful as is. From her light, almost golden brown curls, to her creamy white skin, to her rosy cheeks, plump pink lips, mind blowing curves, and mile - long legs, Mikayla thought she was so lucky to score a babe - if not a goddess in her eyes. But sadly, the Southern Goddess thought she was nothing more than a regular lady - only pretty as the blond, international sensation, Hannah Montana. But Mikayla was determined that by the end of the day Miley would know how beautiful she is as Miley Stewart and not her sparkly alter ego.

"Your already beautiful," Mikayla lovingly whispered into Miley's ear as she enclosed her in a hug.

"Beautiful? You think this is beautiful?" She asks referring to her body "Come on, Mik, be serious"

"I am serious. Dead serious." She says pulling away from their passionate embrace. \  
"Whatever floats your boat, babe." The slightly shorter brunette says putting down a dress she onced carried "Well I'm going to take a shower." Miley said as she retreated to the bathroom.

Mikayla, not wanting Miley to think she was nothing less but beautiful, walked in into their bathroom and saw Miley's silhouette inside their spacious shower. She slighty tanned girl immediately stripped to bare and slowly and discreetly slid the shower door opened and went in, closing the door behind her. She carefully walked behind the already wet girl and wrapped her arms around her from behind and leaving a lingering kiss on Miley's neck.

"Don't you dare think your not beautiful," She whispered in the stunned brunette's ear "because your the most beautiful girl to ever exist." Mikayla said and proceeded to suck and kiss Miley's neck. "And I'm going to prove that to you right here, right now." She whispered and nibbled at Miley's earlobe causing the silent Miley to shiver.

Mikayla then slammed Miley to the cold, shower wall and began kissing her with passion and desire. Her hand began roaming the other popstar's body. From her hips, her shoulders, her hair, her ass, her stomach, all the skin she could get her hands on. Mikayla's hand then went to cup Miley's right breast and began to slowly rub and pinch the pink bud that lay on top of it. This made Miley's moans more audible as the taller girl took the Miley's other nipple into her mouth and sucking with an incredibly pleasuring force. Doing the same with the other, the brown eyed beauty moved down to the blue eyed girl's flat, toned stomach and planted butterfly kisses all over it. As her mouth kissed Miley's button, she swirled her tongue around it causing Miley to moan out animalistically.

"Stop teasing baby," Miley begged out of breath.

Mikayla took this as a sign and sat herself down on the shower's cold, marble seat. She motioned for the chestnut haired beauty to come sit on her lap. Miley immediately obliged.

"I'm gonna show you how beautiful you are your gonna wish you never ever said you weren't," Mikayla whispered into Miley's ear sending shivers down her whole spine.

Mikayla pulled Miley down onto her lap and made her lean against the crook of her neck. Both Mikayla's hands were rubbing both of Miley's already hardened rose colored nipples making the aroused girl moan in pleasure as the scalding water hit both popstars. Then Mikayla's hands travelled down to Miley's flat, toned stomach, gropping Miley's inner thighs and finally grazing the length of Miley's slit with her index finger.

"You know aside from your soul, and your face the next most beautiful thing about you is you sweet, wet, juicy pussy, babe." Mikayla whispers suductively and runs her fingers along Miley's slit one more time with a bit more pleasure earning a pleasuring moan from Miley.

"Now lets see those beautiful juices flowing," Mikayla said and immediately plunged two fingers in Miley which earned a groan from the pleasured bombshell. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. was the rhythm Mikayla's fingers went as they plunged into Miley's aching, warm core as Miley was already making incoherent noises trying to speak. As Mikayla added another finger, she used her other hand to circle around Miley's rock hard clit - sending Miley into an immediate frenzy.

"I'm so close," Miley could barely whisper to the girl below her as her vocal cords were evidently shocked from all the moaning.

Mikayla said nothing, instead removed her fingers from Miley's sweet warmth - earning a very big protest from her - and sat Miley down on the shower seat. She bent down on her knees and spread Miley's legs farther. She surprised the heated popstar by widely spreading her already sticky folds with her fingers and licking her pussy from the bottom to her clit.

"Oh fuck, god, Mikayla, Uh! oh! uh! uh! uh! harder! faster! Mikayla! god!" Miley panted which made Mikayla begin sucking on her clit while jamming three fingers inside her juicy pussy. Mikayla's sucks intensified and so did her thrusts and soon enough Miley's hips were bucking against Mikayla's mouth and fingers and later on Miley shook with an intense orgasm. Mikayla went up and shoved her tongue into Miley's awaiting mouth as she still shook from orgasm, the sounds of Miley's moans and screams muffled by her lips. Minutes later, Miley's earth shattering peak ended.

"Told you, you are beautiful especially glazed in sweat," Mikayla said as Miley giggled and attached their lips in another passionate liplock. 


End file.
